iHave Been Bitten
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: *COMPLETE* Freddie goes missing one night, and Sam finds him the next day, bloody and laying unconscious on the ground. But then he starts acting strange, avoiding the sun and Sam at all costs... *Seddie*
1. Prologue: Bitten

**A/N:** My first try at an iCarly fanfiction, so be nice please. It will be Seddie, cause I've grown to be obsessed with the pairing. Of course I like Creddie too, but Seddie is the bestest. A tribute for halloween, even though it's a day late. Enjoy for now, sorry for my rambling. The first chapter, the prologue, is written in Freddie's point of view, that's all I have to say about it.

**Summary:** Freddie is late for an episode of iCarly one night, and not even his mother knows where he is. When he returns, he's strangely different, avoiding the sun at all costs and avoiding Sam as well.

**Warnings:** Character death [sorta], cursing, mild sexual situations, oocness.

**Disclaimer:** iCarly does not belong to me. Why would I be writing fanfiction if it was?

* * *

iHave Been Bitten

_Prologue: Bitten_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Freddie's P.O.V**_

I know someone is watching me. I just walked out of the Groovie Smoothie, alone, and slurping on a slurpie of course. But I swear I was being watched. It's not a feeling I usually get, so it kind of creeped me out. Why would someone be watching me?

I made my way home anyway, knowing my mother would probably be frantic with worry by now. I had told her I'd be back in half-an-hour over an hour ago, but I needed to get out of the house. She gets awfully frustrating sometimes.

A few minutes later, in some bushes nearby, something moved and I froze. Not able to see what was hiding in them, although I did see a shadow on the ground, I took off running a few seconds later. My heart was pounding, and I didn't know why, but I felt like I was in some serious danger.

I didn't hear anything behind me, so did that mean whatever it was wasn't following me? Shaking my head I kept running, pushing all other thoughts out of my mind.

And suddenly, I felt trapped. I felt scared. I stopped running. There was definitely someone behind me. Right behin me, but I didn't really want to turn around. My feet weren't working. My mind was telling them to run but they weren't listening to it. Stupid feet.

When I slowly and hesitantly started to turn to look around and see who was behind me, there was no one there.

I blinked.

I wasn't just hallucinating. There was someone following me! I just knew it!

When I turned to look back around and continue on my way home, I felt the pain then. Unbearable pain in my neck, it felt like it was burning, like it was on fire. I wanted to collapse to the ground, but something was holding me up.

My eyes moved towards my neck, and widened. There was a pair of glowing red eyes staring right at me, fangs digging into my neck. I started to feel weak, but I already knew what they were taking.

My blood.

They must have removed their fangs, because suddenly, just like that, the burning stopped. I felt relaxed, despite the fact that a vampire had just bitten me!

I started to collapse, but felt a pair of arms catch me and lift me up. I looked into a pair of now dark, black eyes, my own starting to close.

I couldn't really see more than that, my vision was starting to get blurry, the world around me fuzzy until my eyes closed. I did hear whoever it was, the voice sounded female, say one thing to me.

"You shouldn't have been out alone tonight."

**TBC**

**A/N: **Next chapter is set a few days after Freddie has been bitten. If I get enough reviews, say at least five, the next chapter will be up as early as later tonight or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1: iDied

**A/N:** Next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! This fic will hopefully be finished in at least 10 chapters. I also edited the summary, just a tiny bit.

**Summary**: Freddie goes missing one night, and Sam finds him the next day, bloody and laying unconscious on the ground. But then he starts acting strange, avoiding the sun and Sam at all costs.

* * *

_iHave Been Bitten _

_Chapter 1: iDied_

Frantic knocks woke up a sleeping Carly Shay. She gave a small groan, turning over in her bed, but the knocks kept coming. They weren't at her door, but they sounded like they were coming from the front door. She didn't really want to get up, but it sounded like Spencer wasn't going to the door anytime soon, so she sighed and reluctantly sat up on the side of the bed, slipping on some slippers and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she opened the door to her room.

The knocking grew louder and she sighed. "Coming!" she called as cheery as she could in the early hours of the morning, and opened the door. She was very surprised to find a teary-eyed Mrs. Benson standing on the other side, dabbing at them with a kleenex.

"M...Mrs. Benson?" she asked as she stopped rubbing her eyes, stifling a yawn. "What's wrong?"  
"Freddie's missing," the overly protective mother sniffed. "He went out to get a smoothie last night and never came home."

Carly's face went pale. That wasn't like Freddie at all. He always came home on time. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Freddie's mother sniffed. "Just for a few minutes after school yesterday."

"I-I'll get dressed and go look for-" Carly was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing and she ran over to it. "H-Hello?"

"Carls, you'll never guess who I found."

-------------

A small groan interrupted her conversation with Carly and a frantic Mrs. Benson. Sam looked down at the head resting in her lap, frowning slightly at the fresh bite marks on the left side of his neck. They were bloody, but the blood was dry, but they were far from healing and closing over. Other than that, he felt burning hot to touch, Sam nearly dropped him when she went to pick him up. She had been surprised to find him on her way to Carly's, looking half-dead on the side of the road. That wasn't like Freddie at all, so she instantly called Carly via her cell.

"Is he okay?" Mrs. Benson asked on the other line, sniffling soon after. Sam rolled her eyes. Over protective mother much? But she could understand her worry.... she was worried too. Not that she'd admit it, of course.

Sam was currently sitting on the edge of a bench near the Bushwell apartment building, with Freddie's head lying gently in her lap, the rest of him lying on the bench. He was so hot, why was he hot? It felt like he was burning up with a fever, but a fever that bad was dangerous.

"He's fine, Mrs. Benson," Sam replied, trying to hide the worry in her voice, her eyes never leaving Freddie's unconscious form. It was unlike her to worry, especially for Freddie. Sam knew that. So why was she suddenly full of worry for the computer geek? "He has a small fever, and he's sleeping, but he's fine." She lied about the small part, it wouldn't be a good thing for his mother to find out that her son was burning too much that he was barely touchable.

"Fever? Oh, my poor Fredward," Mrs. Benson sniffed. "He's been in the cold all night long."

"S-Sam?" Freddie groaned as he slowly came to, eyes slowly opening and looking up towards her.

"I-I'll bring him over soon," Sam said quickly and ended the conversation before his mother went on and on about something else. Freddie blinked, staring up towards her in a sort of daze, not realy registering that his head was lying in Sam's lap, or why Sam was even here.

Then, all of a sudden everything seemed to hit him. The pain in his neck, the bites, the glowing red eyes turning black....that voice...

Freddie shot up, looking around. Sam watched him silently, tilting her head and wondering what startled him like that.

"Benson!" she called to get his attention. Freddie blinked, turning back to look at the blond haired girl sitting next to him, who's blue eyes widened suddenly, scooting over to him to get a better look.

"Sam?" he asked, confused as he saw her reach up a hand to touch his cheek, then pull it back just as quick as she did. "You're freezing, Fredward."

"What?" Freddie asked and looked down at his hands. They were a ghostly white, too pale to be normal. He breathed out, but couldn't see his own breath. What in the world was going on?

Hang on a second....

Freddie's own hand went over to rest on the left side of his chest. His eyes widened.

_M-My heart... it's not beating..._

Sam watched him silently, a light frown on her face. "Benson?"

"I...I have to go-" he was quickly interrupted.

"Oh no you don't!" Sam said and shot up, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt. "I just found you nearly dead on the side of the road. Your mother, Carly and Spenc are all worried about you, and I'm not letting you out of my sight, Freddork."

Freddie sighed, reluctantly sitting back down on the bench. "What about you?"

Sam blinked. "What about me?"

"You said everyone else was worried," Freddie pointed out, looking at Sam curiously as he awaited an answer. "Are you?"

"I..." Sam paused, a scowl forming. Damn, how was she going to get herself out of this one? Of course she was worried, but if she was worried that meant she cared, and she definitely didn't want Freddie to find out she cared. They were supposed to hate each other. That's the way it was supposed to be.

Then why was she suddenly starting to care about Freddie?

"Sam?" Freddie asked, leaning closer to her for a moment. He thought he heard what sounded like a whispered _yes_, when he found himself leaning closer, towards her neck...

"Benson?" Sam asked, realizing when Freddie hadn't reacted to her admitting that she was worried about him at all, then realized what he was doing. "Benson! Get off!"

Sam's shout having startled him, he noticed that his face was inches away from her neck, and pulled away, looking at her for but a moment before avoiding her face altogether. Was that a blush he saw on her cheeks?

"W-What was that all about?" Sam asked, staring at him while trying to control the beating of her heart, which Freddie could clearly hear.

He shook his head. "I-I don't know...."

"Just be glad I didn't break your arm in two for that little stunt...whatever it was," she snapped, leaning back into the bench slightly, but noticed his odd expression. "Freddie?" she spoke quietly.

He didn't answer her. He knew what he had just been about to do.

He had almost just bitten Sam. He had almost turned her into what he was now. Realization of what he was was hitting him like a ton of bricks.

He had been turned into a vampire, and had almot bitten Sam.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Wow, that's a long chapter for me. I hope you enjoyed. I edited the summary slightly, but the warnings are still the same, go to chapter one for them. Next chapter is coming tomorrow. THIS FIC WILL BE FINISHED!

Don't Forget To Review!


	3. Chapter 2: iChanged

**A/N:** Wow, eighteen reviews on the first two chapters! Thank you all so much! :D I can't guarantee how long my chapters are gonna be, but for this fic I'll TRY and make them as long as I possibly can. Enjoy! 3

**Summary: **Freddie goes missing one night, and Sam finds him the next day, bloody and laying unconscious on the ground. But then he starts acting strange, avoiding the sun and Sam at all costs.

**Warnings:** Character death [sorta], cursing, mild sexual situations, oocness.

**Disclaimer:** iCarly does not belong to me. Why would I be writing fanfiction if it was?

* * *

**iHave Been Bitten  
Chapter 2: iChanged**

**

* * *

  
**

When Sam finally got the chance to bring Freddie back to the apartment, stopping at Carly's first, Mrs. Benson was still there and waiting for her son to come home. She burst into tears when the two opened the door and immediately took her son into a hug, not noticing the odd coldness of her son until she calmed down, then pulled away. She noticed he was freezing, but not shivering at all. This was definitely a reason to worry.

"Spencer, get my little Freddie some blankets," Mrs. Benson sniffed, standing close to her son, but found that she could barely touch him he was so cold. "He's freezing."

Carly turned to look at him, but Freddie shook his head, looking up at his nearly hysterical mother. "I'm fine, mom."

"How can you be fine? You were out all night in the cold! No wonder you're freezing!" she exclaimed and went to help Spencer get the blankets, leaving Freddie alone with Carly and Sam.

Freddie sighed, feeling Carly watching him. He slowly looked up at her, his face unreadable, but a light smile was on his face.

"Freddie....what happened last night?" Carly asked quietly, walking over to him. He tensed when she reached out to touch his shoulder, expecting her to pull away like everyone else. So he was genuinely surprised when she didn't.

"I...can't tell you," Freddie replied in a quiet voice. Sam grew more frustrated.

"He wouldn't even tell me, no matter how many times I threatened to break him in two," Sam said attempting to throw a hardened look in Freddie's direction, but it softened somewhat when she actually looked at him.

_This is stupid...._ Sam thought to herself. _I am not caring for Freddork! I hate him, and he hates me. He's only **iCarly**'s technical producer....that's....that's all he is to me. And someone to pick on._ So then why did it feel like she was lying to herself?

"Why can't you tell us?" Carly asked softly, guiding him over to the couch. Freddie sat in the middle while Carly and Sam sat on either side of him. He felt only a little bit awkward, because Sam was so close to him, and he'd rather her not be, especially after what almost happened just outside.

He'd almost killed her. He'd almost ended her life...

Shaking his head back and forth, he turned towards Carly. "You'd think I was crazy."

Carly gave him a half-smile. "Freddie, you can trust us. Right?"

Freddie was about to respond when his mother and Spencer came back with at least three warm blankets. Even though Freddie knew they were useless, it might help ease her worry so he'd wear them.

"Keep them on, Freddie," Mrs. Benson said as she gently wrapped Freddie in all the blankets. Sam rolled her eyes. 'I think that's going a little overboard,' she thought to herself, watching Freddie as he leaned into the warmth of the blankets, letting out a small sigh. He barely felt the warmth.

Sam noticed another change in Freddie that she hadn't before. His eyes were black. Coal black. She could see herself in them, watching him...weren't they brown? Why did she even remember that?!

_Stupid....caring....feelings._

Mrs. Benson then went over to make tea for Freddie, to help him get warm as well. He also knew that it would be useless too, but it would taste good on his tongue. But if he was a vampire, that would mean he wouldn't be able to eat right? He wasn't sure what happened when vampires ate, there were a lot of stories, like the food would turn into dust in their mouths. He very much hoped that it wouldn't happen, he would have a hard time explaining why that was happening.

He always thought vampires weren't real, and now he was definitely sure he was one. He let a small smile cross his face.

_I guess it won't be so bad,_ Freddie thought to himself. _I'll get to live forever, never get sick...._

Those were the only positives he could think of, and Freddie wasn't sure if living forever was a positive. He'd outlive Carly and Sam until the end of time and he remained his current age in appearance.

Nope, living forever wasn't going to be fun.

When Mrs. Benson returned with a cup of tea for Freddie, he smiled a bit. He could actually feel the warmth of the tea on his lips, in his mouth, going down his throat, but once it hit his stomach he felt cold again. It made him wonder what it would be like with food. But the warm feeling didn't come to his fingertips and didn't spread all over his body....he felt cold.

Freddie didn't like feeling cold. He wanted to throw off the blankets, put the teacup away, and take off, not giving them any explanation. He was different now, he felt like he didn't belong. They were humans. He was a vampire.

He was different. He had changed.

After a while, when his mother was distracted with Spencer, he moved to stand up. Carly and Sam both looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked, while Sam remained quiet.

"Bathroom," Freddie replied before he quickly took off, leaving the blankets on the couch and the cup resting on the table near it.

After about ten minutes when Freddie didn't return, Carly turned to Sam. "You should go check on Freddie."

"Ew, I'm not going in there while he's...you know!" Sam exclaimed and Carly rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't take ten minutes to do .... that," Carly told her, and she sighed, reluctantly getting up off the comfy couch and heading towards Carly's bathroom.

"Hey, Freddork! What are you doing in there?"

When she got no answer, she sighed and tried opening the door. Surprised when she found it unlocked, she slowly opened it.

All thoughts seem to leave her mind when she saw an open window. He couldn't have possibly...it was impossible for any human to jump out a window that high and **_survive_**!

She rushed over to the window, looking down it just in time to see Freddie rush off in a speed too fast for a human being.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** Wow, omigosh, thank you for all the nice reviews. I wasn't expecting so many for two chapters, especially with how short the first one was. Now to answer some questions as well as I can without giving away any of the story.

- Q & A -

**- Freddie will have superhuman strength. As you just saw now he had gained super speed.  
**

**- I am not quite sure what kind of vampire he will be. It depends on what the readers want because I can't decide, and also because of some Twilight haters who might be reading this (I love Twilight but I'm not obsessed with it or Edward Cullen. :P). Twilight kind of vampire or other kind?  
**

**- I am planning on using at least 10 or 11 chapters, but if it goes over that it definitely won't be over 20.  
**

**- Sam will not be the vampire who bit Freddie. I have plans for her but I will not spoil them.  
**

**- Freddie's eyes have already turned black because of his vampire state (I think I stole that one from Twilight if I remember right). His eyes will turn red, but only when he's thirsty.  
**

**- Sam and Freddie are not together, yet. But feelings will slowly develop. I did promise a Seddie for you all. :)**

I think that's all...if I forgot any or if you have anymore questions I'll try and answer them the best I could.


	4. Chapter 3: iWill Tell You

**A/N:** Thank you for all who reviewed. I hope this will be as much a success as my other fics, though Tergum Vicis passed them all by getting over 300 reviews. =D Anyway, I ramble. This is the only fic I'll be working on for a while til I get it finished most likely, I have to be in the mood to update any story, and I'm only in the mood to write this one. So most likely after this is done I'll be working on finishing Fly With Me.

**Summary:** Freddie goes missing one night, and Sam finds him the next day, bloody and laying unconscious on the ground. But then he starts acting strange, avoiding the sun and Sam at all costs.

**Warnings: **Character death [sorta], cursing, mild sexual situations, oocness.

**Disclaimer: i**Carly does not belong to me. Why would I be writing fanfiction if it was?

* * *

**iHave Been Bitten  
Chapter 3: iWill Tell You**

* * *

Freddie blinked a few times when he realized he had just jumped down from a window that high up and survived (even though he had knew he would, being a vampire and all) from Carly's apartment, had run off and arrived at the park in less than five minutes. That was not possible, even on human speed.

"I guess I have super human speed," Freddie said to himself, looking down at his feet. There was almost no one at the park, it was too early in the morning, but it was a weekend day, so it wouldn't be long before people came out. "That's kinda cool, I guess."

Looking around, he heard a lot of sounds he wouldn't normally hear other than the chirping of birds. He heard footsteps that weren't even near the park, smelt everything around him, even the scents that he'd rather not smell. A scent that smelt strangely familiar came to him, and he took in a deep breath, staying in the spot, frozen stiff.

Sam.

_What the hell, is she following me? Why is she suddenly starting to care for me now? We hate each other, don't we? It's how things should be. It's the way things...used to be._

But was it how they wanted things to be?

She was getting closer, and he cursed louder. He had to get out of here. He couldn't let her be around him, especially not alone.

"BENSON!" she shouted, and he winced. _Owww, my ears..._

_Do I have super hearing too? Like a bat?_ he asked himself, seeing Sam in the distance. She was getting closer, and she looked mad, but no surprise there.

_That's cool._

"Benson, I want an explanation out of you. Now!" Sam said angrily as she approached him. Her face showed nothing but anger and - hey, was that worry?

"I jumped out a window," Freddie shrugged, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Duh, I know that Fredweird. But how in the world are you still alive?!"

Freddie attempted a half-smile as he looked over at her. "I'm not," he said, looking very serious for that moment.

Sam took a small step back, most of the anger leaving her. Most of it, anyway. It was replaced with shock.

"Wh-What?"

Freddie laughed then. "You should see your-"

"Don't change the subject, Benson," Sam said through gritted teeth. "You're acting crazy! Jumping through windows, and since when did you become so fast?!"

Freddie looked around, making sure no one was watching them, before he took a hold of Sam's arm. Sam was about to yell at him and break his own, when she was surprised by his strength. Freddie definitely hadn't been this strong before, either. He took her behind a tree and pinned her to it, for once not scared or caring if she threatened to break any part of his body. He'd still live, after all.

"What I'm about to tell you," he said as he took in a small breath. "You cannot tell...anyone else. I mean it, Sam."

Sam frowned, what could be that serious? She wasn't sure she wanted to know...

"You....you said you weren't alive," Sam spoke quietly as she looked up at him. "But you're not a ghost or anything, I can still touch you. So, what gives?"

"I'm...."

"Sam! Freddie!" a familiar voice called, and both of them peeked out from behind the tree. It was Carly, Spencer along with his mother. Frowning, Freddie looked back at her. "I'll tell you later," he said before taking off, shocking Sam once again by showing her his speed, the same speed she had seen him use after he jumped down from the window of Carly's apartment.

Just what in the world was going on?

"Sam?" Carly asked, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder as she found her behind a tree. "What are you doing here?"

"Fredward was just about to tell me.... something," she paused for a moment, because she didn't know what he was going to tell her.

Carly blinked. "Wait, Freddie was here?"

Sam nodded mutely. "He was...he took off. Stupid Freddork," she said after a few moments, trying to get her thoughts straight.

He had been about to tell her. He had really trusted her enough to tell her. Stupid interruptions!

* * *

Suddenly feeling oddly hot, Freddie looked up and saw the sun rising higher into the sky. He frowned, wondering what the sun would be like for him. He _really_ hoped he wouldn't turn into dust like in those vampire stories he had read. He just had this feeling like he had to get out of the way of the sun, and fast.

He ran into a nearby building that looked pretty much abandoned. The windows were boarded up and everything. Freddie let a small smile come onto his face. This would be perfect until sun down. He didn't know what would happen if he went out into the sun, he just knew he couldn't find out.

He sighed as he looked around the place, shutting the door behind him which let out a small creaking noise. He saw nothing of interest, black walls, white tiled floors, old paintings of different kinds of scenery, a large brown round table sitting in the middle of the room with four chairs surrounding it.

Taking a sniff of the air, he frowned. It felt like he was alone here, whatever scents he could smell were old and faint, barely there, so why was there a table here? Had someone also been using this as a hideout?

Feeling a bit nervous as he walked around, he hesitantly took a seat in one of the chairs at the table, wondering if whoever it was using this place would be coming back anytime soon.

**A/N:** I still don't know what kind of vampire he'll be. Vote people! Twilight kind of die in the sun kind? Review. ;) Enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will be around soon.


	5. Chapter 4: iMeet Her

**A/N: **Next chapter is here already! Aren't you happy? So far, the Twilight kind of vampire is winning with the votes, but since people love/hate twilight, maybe I'll steal qualities from both kinds of vampires. But hey, sparkling is better than dying/turning to dust, right?? Would you rather sparkle or die if you were a vamp?

**Summary:** Freddie goes missing one night, and Sam finds him the next day, bloody and laying unconscious on the ground. But then he starts acting strange, avoiding the sun and Sam at all costs.

**Chapter Summary:** Freddie meets the girl who turned him.

**Warnings: **Character death [sorta], cursing, mild sexual situations, oocness, OCs (original characters).

**Disclaimer:** iCarly does not belong to me. Why would I be writing fanfiction if it was?

* * *

**iHave Been Bitten **

**Chapter 4: iMeet Her**

* * *

  
Freddie didn't know how long he had sat there at the table, just staring at its roundness and...brownness. But a while later, he heard the door opening and froze in his seat. He took a small gulp of air and hesitantly turned, looking around. He nearly fell off his seat moments later.

There in the middle of the room, stood a beautiful girl. She looked to be around his age, though how long she had been that way Freddie had no idea. She had long, curly blond hair that went past her waist, and blue eyes that reminded him oddly of Sam. She had a slim figure, so slim that she was almost skin and bones. Her skin was just as pale as his own, so he knew she was a vampire instantly. She was only slightly taller than him, but he was used to girls being taller than him.

She gave him a small smile as she approached him. "It was kind of hard to see me last night, but I remember you very clearly."

Last...? His eyes widened and he stood up, taking a small step back. She laughed. "I'm not thirsty, Freddie. I was quite satisfied with you last night."

If Freddie could blush he would have then, and she smiled. "My name is Grace. I guess this is obvious enough, but I turned you."

Freddie mutely nodded. He wasn't quite sure what to make of all this. This was the girl who had turned him. "I...It's nice to meet you?" he said, but it came out sounding more of a question than an answer. That was because he had no idea what to say to her, and that made her laugh.

"Oh, and you're welcome to stay at my place as long as you'd like," she added with a smile.

"You're..." Freddie blinked and looked around before staring at her with a sheepish expression. "I'm sorry, it was the only place I could find."

Grace smiled and nodded, walking over and taking a seat at the table, gesturing for him to sit back down as well. "I am sorry....I must of made your life worse."

Freddie gave her a half-smile. "It's not all bad. I get to live forever, right?"

Grace let out a small, but bitter laugh that almost made Freddie wince. "When you've lived as long as I have, forever doesn't matter anymore. Sometimes I wish I was truly dead, so that I can rest in peace with the rest of my family."

Freddie frowned. "You....you've outlived your entire family?"

"Didn't think I was that old, did you?" Grace asked with a smile. He shook his head. "I've been around for two-hundred years now. It's a long wait when you're waiting for the end of time, because there's nothing else to live for."

Freddie continued to frown. He hoped he'd never get like that. But now as he listened to her, he just wanted things to be normal. He wanted to be a human again, and do normal things, an episode of iCarly with Sam and Carly. He sighed.

Normal was far from what life was now, and he doubted things would ever be normal again.

"Freddie?" she asked softly, her face showing concern. When he didn't respond and kept staring at the round table, she sighed. "I'm sorry... for... turning your life into what it is now. You were the only one on the street that night, and I don't feed on animals like some vampires. I... lost control of my bloodlust."

He looked up, realizing she was speaking to him. "I... I understand. I think." He sighed and rested his chin in his hand. "What happens when you lose control?"

"You don't remember anything," she replied, watching him with concern. "You attack whatever you can find, no matter if the person is close to you or not. That doesn't matter when you're that thirsty for blood. You can drain them so much you can kill them, or turn them as I did you. When I finally realized what I was doing to you, I stopped, realizing that I was just about to end your life. I still did of course, in a sense... but now you're a vampire."

"Why did you save me from yourself when you don't even know me?" he asked with a tilt of his head. She smiled.

"I had a feeling that there are quite a few people who are still alive that love and care about you," Grace smiled. "I didn't want death to take you away from them."

"Benson!" a voice shouted, making Freddie jump. It was Sam, and she sounded close. Freddie kept quiet, not wanting her to find out he was here. When would she give up looking for him?

Grace watched him curiously, a knowing smile on her face. "She cares for you a great deal."

Freddie rolled his eyes, and kept his voice quiet. "She sure doesn't act like it."

Grace laughed and noticed what Freddie was doing, so she kept quiet as well.

"Benson! Freddork! Come out, come out now before I make you!"

Freddie sighed. Grace watched him. "Why don't you go out and see her?" she asked.

"I can't... I can't face her just yet," Freddie replied softly. "Not after what almost happened."

"What happened?" Grace asked, having a funny feeling she already knew.

"I...almost killed her, Grace. I almost ended her life."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** And here you meet Grace, the girl who turned Freddie! I know people were hoping for Sam, but rest assured, something's gonna happen there. ;)


	6. Chapter 5: iWorry About Him

**A/N:** Okay, I realized I can't get everything I want to happen done in 10 chapters or less, no matter how much I would love to. So it will be at least fifteen chapters. And qualities from both vampires.

**Summary**: Freddie goes missing one night, and Sam finds him the next day, bloody and laying unconscious on the ground. But then he starts acting strange, avoiding the sun and Sam at all costs.

**Chapter Summary: **Somebody is worrying about Freddie, Freddie gets thirsty.

**Warnings: **Character death [sorta], cursing, mild sexual situations, oocness, OCs (original characters).

**Disclaimer:** iCarly does not belong to me. Why would I be writing fanfiction if it was?

* * *

iHave Been Bitten

Chapter 5: iWorry About Him

Grace paled more, if that was possible, and stood up, walking over to him. Freddie was staring down at the ground, and she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her slowly. "You need to learn how to control your bloodlust."

"C-Can you teach me?" Freddie asked, watching her facial expressions. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever hurt Sam, or Carly." At Grace's sudden smile, he blinked. "What?"

"You said Sam first."

Freddie looked away. "Th-that doesn't mean anything."

She just laughed. "Sure it doesn't. But yes, I will help you. It's better to start with animals when we do this, just in case you go a little bit overboard."

Freddie nodded. "So, animals, then humans?"

"That's right," Grace replied. "How about we start in the woods?"

"Wait, now?!" Freddie blinked in surprise, and Grace giggled, flashing him a smile.

"Of course," Grace replied. "You want to be around your friends without losing control, yes? Then we have to start now."

Freddie nodded, but both of them froze when they heard the sound of a lock being picked at. With their hearing much better than the average human's, they were able to hear it. Grace kept the place locked only when she was home, which is why she wasn't so surprised to find Freddie there. But this was indeed a surprise.

"That's Sam," Freddie said as he smelt the air around him. Her scent was nearest, his mother and Carly's, even Spencer's not too close behind. While he had been in the apartment, he had each one of their scents memorized. There was no need to ask why she was following him, he knew. But why wasn't she giving up? Why did she decide all of a sudden to look for him here?

"That girl is full of determination to find you, it seems," Grace smiled at Freddie, who shook his head.

"Find me, beat the crap out of me and demand to know why I'm acting weird is more like it," Freddie replied and she giggled.

"I don't see any danger in you just talking to her," Grace said. "But if you start to feel thirsty at all, run and I'll catch up with you."

Freddie looked hesitant at first, but one reassuring look from Grace made him nod and walk over to the door just as Sam unlocked it, panting slightly as she looked over at Freddie, spotting Grace sitting on a chair nearby.

Freddie inwardly gulped, fearing Sam's wrath even though he was a vampire. He watched her expression go from anger and a bit of worry, to relief, and then more anger.

"Why the hell are you acting so weird?!" Sam asked, more like yelled, as she slammed him against the wall. Freddie knew that he could fight back, but he knew he could never hurt Sam no matter how many times she struck him.

Grace watched, clearly not having seen such actions between supposed friends. _Why is he not fighting back?_ she thought to herself. _He has the power to._

"I..." Freddie began, but he was cut off by Sam with another slam into the wall. It barely hurt, but it was enough to make him wince.

"Freddie, why do you keep running away?"

He looked up at her, and saw that she was no longer angry, or at least, she didn't look it. It surprised him that her face was soft as she watched him, her grip on him loosening slightly.

"I... Sam, I..."

"You were about to tell me before, weren't you?" Sam asked. "Freddie?"

She frowned when he wasn't responding, and took a small step back when she saw him look at her strangely. It was a weird expression, she couldn't describe it, but it really did creep her out...

"Fredward!" she shouted, but he kept staring at her. Grace stood up, quickly rushing over to them.

"Freddie!" she called him and he shook his head, snapping out of whatever it was. He looked up at Grace, his eyes showing how confused and scared he was by what he just felt.

Grace turned to Sam. "Freddie isn't...isn't feeling well right now. He needs rest." She lied, hoping Sam would leave soon after.

"But, I want to know what's going on!" Sam exclaimed. "He's acting weirder than usual! Jumping out a window?!"

"Please, Ms. Puckett, Freddie needs his rest," Grace said in a hurry. She needed to help Freddie now. "I'm sure he'll come back home and explain everything to you later."

Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"How do you know my last name?"

"...From your webshow of course," Grace lied. "You're very famous, I hear."

Grace was lying through her teeth, and she knew it. But she needed to get Sam out of here. She looked over at Freddie, who wasn't looking at Sam, but at her. She was silently telling him to run.... if only she had the power of telepathy instead of mind reading.

**A/N: **Ooooh, Freddie's thirsty and Grace can read minds! That's definitely stolen from Twilight, cause I like the idea of the vampires each having one special power that they can call their own. I have plans for next chapter, expect it soon! I'm not sure when the real drama (or Seddie) will actually happen, but it WILL happen! Don't forget to leave a review.


	7. Chapter 6: iTrain

**A/N: **Wow, now I have fifty-two reviews. I'm kinda stumped on the next few chapters. I have ideas, but not sure where to put them. I'll figure something out.

**Summary:** Freddie goes missing one night, and Sam finds him the next day, bloody and laying unconscious on the ground. But then he starts acting strange, avoiding the sun and Sam at all costs.

**Chapter Summary:** Freddie starts training. Sam is mad and worrying about Freddie.

**Warnings:** Character death [sorta], cursing, mild sexual situations, oocness, OCs (original characters).

**Disclaimer**: iCarly does not belong to me. Why would I be writing fanfiction if it was?

*

**iHave Been Bitten **

**Chapter 6: iTrain**

*

Sam looked skeptical, glancing towards Freddie before back at Grace. "Whatever you say," she huffed. "But I'm taking Freddie back home."

Grace shook her head back and forth quickly, and Sam was sure there was something wrong here. She had never seen Grace before. Why was she hanging with Freddie? Why did she seem so worried about Freddie?

"He... he can't be around family or friends right now," Grace told her, not wanting her to take Freddie home, because he needed to start training, now. He also needed some blood, because he was thirsty, and she doubted letting him around all of his family and friends was a good thing. "He's... a bit sick. It's...contagious."

"Ew, you could have told me before I slammed him into the wall!" A look of disgust crossed Sam's face before she took one look at Freddie. "You better come back later, loser."

_Ooh....isn't that a little harsh?_ Grace thought to herself, looking back and forth between the two. Freddie didn't same phased by the insult, as if he was used to them, which he was, but Grace didn't know that.

"I...I'll be back," he promised her, looking right at Sam for a moment before back towards the ground. Sam sighed. She guessed she wouldn't be finding out what's going on now, but she sure was determined to find out one way or another.

"Fine, and I want an explanation out of you when you do return, Benson." She looked at him, then at Grace, before departing.

Grace looked at Freddie. "Is that a usual thing?"

"What?" Freddie blinked.

"She called you a loser."

"Oh yeah....we've hated each other from the moment we first met," he explained to her. Grace frowned.

"But you don't anymore," she said.

Freddie shook his head. "I see," Grace said with a small smile. "Well, we should get some blood into you."

Freddie made a face. "It doesn't taste disgusting, does it?"

Grace laughed. "Some of it does, yes. Depending on the animal or human. Just like food and humans with their tastebuds. You'll see what I mean. Deer usually have good tasting blood, and they are easy to catch for a vampire. So, let's be off, shall we?"

Freddie nodded. "Are the others gone?"

Grace walked over to the door and peaked out. She saw Sam talking to Carly, Spencer and Mrs. Benson not too far away from the building and shut the door. "No. But they will be soon, so we'll just wait a few minutes."

Freddie nodded. Grace looked out once again about ten minutes later, and found them retreating from the building and towards the Bushwell Plaza. Grace sighed.

"C'mon. Time to make our getaway."

"You make it sound like we're criminals," Freddie said, and Grace couldn't help but laugh. Freddie was starting to grow on her...

She shook her head, and the two ran towards the forest. It wasn't too far away, not even from the building.

"Now," Grace began, making Freddie look at her. "I want you to sniff around. You've probably already figured it out that you have a heightened sense of smell, right?" After his nod, she continued. "Use that to smell for any deer that might be nearby, or any creature at all. Then, follow it's scent. It'll lead you right to it."

Freddie nodded again. "Alright." he said quietly as he closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath, using his nose to smell around him. He smelt everything, things he would never even smelt as a human, some things that he'd rather not say or smell, and finally, in all of those scents, he had found a deer.

He concentrated on that scent and that scent alone, and Grace watched as he took off into a run after it. She followed him, and within moments, Grace found Freddie having his first snack as a vampire.

She smiled. Though it may seem disgusting to humans, doing this, it wasn't so bad to people who actually had to do it for a living. She wondered if Freddie would develop a special ability like her. She could read minds, and all vampires each had a different ability to call their own.

"How does it taste?" she asked him, approaching the near dead deer and Freddie. She wouldn't be surprised if he drained the deer of its blood completely, because when she first became a vampire, she was so thirsty and quickly developed a thirst for blood that she drained at least the first two deer, and it felt like she was never satisfied until time went on. The craving was never fully satisfied, though.

Freddie licked his lips as the he let the deer fall to the ground. A small smile slowly came onto his face as he looked up at Grace.

"It tastes good."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the wait in an update, and the slight shortness of this chapter, but I had a bit of writers block. Hope this chapter makes up for it. I also have one more thing to say.

My chapters are short. I CAN'T write long chapters, so deal with it, please. Plus, I can barely stand reading incredibly long chapters, I like em short and sweet unless I -really- get into the story.


	8. Chapter 7: iWas So Close

**A/N:** 58 reviews. I'm a happy person at the moment, because so many people are enjoying this, I don't think I've had a flame yet. Enjoy this chapter. And just so's ya know, this chapter is written in Sam's and Freddie's P.O.V. *wonders if she's going to get killed for this chapter, especially the ending*

**Chapter Summary:** Freddie watches Sam while she sleeps, and then....

**Warnings:** Character death [sorta], cursing, mild sexual situations, oocness, OCs (original characters).

**Disclaimer:** iCarly does not belong to me. Why would I be writing fanfiction if it was?

* * *

**iHave Been Bitten **

**Chapter 7: iWas So Close**

* * *

I sighed, kicking a rock back and forth as I made my way back to the Bushwell Plaza with Carly, Spenc and Mrs. Benson. I had a feeling Freddork wasn't coming back for a while, but I didn't know why. I wanted to know what was going on, dammit, because if there was one thing I hated, it was being kept in the dark, especially when it concerned one of my friends.

Stupid Fredweird. I had another feeling that he had gotten himself into some sort of trouble (why else would he JUMP out a window?!) and wasn't telling anyone about it. He looked like he had wanted to tell me earlier, so why was he suddenly avoiding? Have I said I think he's an idiot?

When we got back to Carly's apartment, Mrs. Benson went home and went to contact Shane to see if Freddie had stopped by there. I hadn't told any of them that I found Freddie in that building with that girl, I figured he deserves some privacy especially if Grace claims he's 'sick'.

Idiot.

Whatever he's sick with, it has to do with that Grace girl. I know it does.

Shaking my head, I made my way over to the fridge the minute I walked in the door. I could feel Carly's eyes watching me, just staring. I grabbed some ham from the fridge, food was always a good distraction.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Carly asked the minute I turned to face her, taking a bite of the ham.

"So what if I am?" I asked with a roll of her eyes. Carly smiled.

"He'll come back soon, right? I mean, it's not like he can stay away forever. He has school and iCarly and stuff."

I nodded mutely as I munched on the ham. I've always loved ham....

"Sam," Carly made her way over to me and I sighed. "I just, need some time alone, alright?" I finally asked. I hated when people annoyed me, and I never thought Carly would be one of those people. But I needed time to think right now...

I walked into Carly's bedroom. There was no point in going to school for a while, not until we figured out what was wrong with Freddie, and I sure as hell was going to find out. I made myself comfortable on the mattress that had been laid out for me in the room (since when had I not spent a night at Carls?), and started to drift off.

That was when I heard the door open.

**::Freddie's P.O.V::**

I had to admit, the blood tasted good, and here I was thinking it would taste absolutely horrible. I have to admit, the idea of killing them then drinking did seem gruseome, but I would have to do it all my life if I wanted to survive so I may as well get used to it now, right?

"The sun isn't too high up yet," Grace said as she peered out into the trees. "We can make it back to that apartment of yours before it gets too high up."

"What happens if you go directly into the sun?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to find out or not. Grace gave me a grim smile.

"You turn to dust until sundown. It's not pretty. Though some aren't so lucky and they're dust forever."

I shivered. I hoped that would never happen.

"Come on. Let's hurry."

Grace took off into a run, and I followed her. She was fast, but I was getting faster by the minute. In a few moments we were back at the Bushwell Plaza. I said goodbye to Grace, who headed for the building again and I made my way into the lobby, ignoring Lewbert as he screamed his head off at me.

"AH! PEOPLE IN MY LOBBY!"

I made my way up the stairs, and when I did, caught a familiar scent. Sam.

Her scent was intoxicating, she was close by. I thought about returning to the apartment and maybe seeing the girls. What harm could it do?

I made my way in (seeing as the door was surprisingly unlocked), and looked around. Carly didn't appear to be there, maybe she was in the iCarly studio or out. Spencer didn't seem to be there either.

I quickly made my way up to Carly's room, trying to be as silent as I could possibly be. I peeked in, seeing Sam almost asleep on the mattress. When my fangs grew, I thought that couldn't be good.

I waited until I was sure Sam was asleep before completely walking into the room. I watched her sleep for a minute, getting closer to her.

When my face was just inches from her neck and she was still asleep, I shook my head. No. What in the world was getting into me?!

But as I watched Sam's small, pale neck, and heard the pulse, I couldn't help myself. I wasn't satisfied at all from the deer. I wanted more....

I was seconds away from biting Sam, and if I had a heart beat it would be pounding, because that was when she woke up.

--

**A/N:** ^.^; *gives an innocent smile* Forgive the cliffhanger. I wasn't sure if I should have had him actually bite her or not, so I left it at that for now. Will it actually happen in the future?

....Maybe. I hope I wrote Sam in character, I tried the best I co


	9. Chapter 8: iCan Keep A Secret

**A/N:** Wow, two chapters in one day. I'm in school writing this, and I got inspired to write more after that chapter, cause I loved it. Enjoy.

**Summary:** Freddie goes missing one night, and Sam finds him the next day, bloody and laying unconscious on the ground. But then he starts acting strange, avoiding the sun and Sam at all costs.

**Chapter Summary:** Freddie tells someone his secret.

**Warnings:** Character death [sorta], cursing, mild sexual situations, oocness, OCs (original characters).

**Disclaimer:** iCarly does not belong to me. Why would I be writing fanfiction if it was?

**Note:** This chapter is written in Freddie's point of view _only_. Some chapters will be special like this, or written in Sam's P.o.v. but I don't like first point of view much, so don't expect it a lot, mmkay? Plus, Sam is a little hard to write, especially in first point of view.

---

**iHave Been Bitten **

**Chapter 8: iCan Keep A Secret**

---

I could see Sam's sleepy eyes widen when she saw that my face was inches away from hers. I saw those pale cheeks turn a bright pink as she opened her mouth to scream, but I quickly put my hand over her mouth. She must of realized my skin was too cold to be normal, because within the two seconds I had done that, her eyes widened more and she pulled back. I pulled my hand back and let it fall to rest on my side, standing back up.

"Benson, what the hell were you just about to do?!" Sam exclaimed, but in a whisper. She didn't want to attract unwanted attention, and neither did I.

"I...." I was going to answer, when Sam cut me off.

"No, scratch that," Sam said shaking her head. She got up off the mattress. As she moved toward me I moved away slowly until she caught hold of my wrist. She flinched (most likely from the coldness of it), and brought it to her face as if to inspect it.

"I thought your mother was just being crazy again when she said you were that cold..." I heard her say in a whisper and let her hand gently trail along mine. This time, I couldn't help but shiver. Sam was too close to me. I had to control myself.

"Freddie....tell me what happened?" Sam asked, still holding onto my hand as she looked right at me. I could tell just by staring into her blue eyes that she was worried, even if she didn't say it, and I sighed.

"You can't go around telling this to everybody if I do," I finally gave in and she raised an eyebrow.

"You're actually going to tell me?" she asked. "And when have I ever done that?"

I gave her a look of disbelief. "You told the entire world I hadn't kissed a girl!"

"Not the entire world," Sam rolled her eyes. "Just people with computers."

"Still, that kind of thing doesn't make me trust you, Sam," I told her, making her look up at me. "If I tell you, it has to be another one of our secrets, got it?"

"Fine. I promise I won't tell anyone about ths."

"Swear?" I asked, still not really trusting her.

Sam nodded. "Cross my heart, hope to die." She must of realized that I was dead serious, because I don't think she was lying.

I sighed. "You better sit down."

Sam tilted her head to the side, but didn't ask questions. I sat down next to her.

"Your hands are cold," Sam pointed out. "You jumped out a window, you've gained incredible speed, you..."

"Are a vampire," I finished for her. Her eyes widened for the third time in less than fifteen minutes, and I saw her face pale, drained of any color.

"W-What?" she asked, clearly not having expected that.

I pulled down part of my shirt, on my left side, my neck now visible to her. Two red bite marks on either side of each other rested on my neck. They were surprisingly healed now, but I had a feeling they would be there forever.

Sam reached out her hand, gently touching one of the marks with her finger. This caused a shiver of delight to go through me, and I frowned. I had never been that attracted to Sam before, except for maybe when we kissed that time. I don't know why I was feeling this way now.

"You are," Sam said, interrupting my current train of thought as she reached up a hand to touch my cheek, as if to see if that part of my skin was also cold. She seemed to frown when she realized it was. "You're a vampire."

I nodded.

Sam just sat there for a few moments. I knew it was a lot to take in, but the way she was staring at me was odd. I saw a dozen emotions in her eyes: surprise, worry, anger (of course that was no surprise), sadness (that was a little bit surprising), and ... was that fear?

Something happened, something seemed to click in her mind, because she instantly moved away from me and moved so that she was standing up. I blinked.

"Sam?" I asked, voice sounding concerned, which I was.

"You were.... there..." she pointed at the mattress. "You were going to bite me just then, weren't you?" she asked.

I was afraid of her reaction after this. I gulped, but there was nothing I could do but nod.

I looked away after, fearing Sam's reaction. Sam was pushy, aggressive, and got very mad very easily. If she picked on me like she did when I was human, who knew what I was in store for now?

What I feared for did eventually come. She got up, the thought registering in her mind, what I had just been about to do to her. It wasn't that surprising, and it didn't even really hurt all that much, but I guess I deserved it.

Sam slapped me right across the face, and stormed out of the room, leaving me standing there, watching the spot where she had been moments ago...

**A/N:** Haha, dontcha hate me now? No? Good, cause if you did there'd be no more updates! Tee hee. ^^ Anyway, thanks for the reviews. My goal is to reach at least 90, even 100 if that's possible. I think it is, since its already at 60. What do you think?

Also, don't forget to vote on my pole and help me decide! I love those polls now, it can help you a lot when you're in a spot of trouble writing a fanfic.


	10. Chapter 9: iDream of Freddie

**A/N**: 71 reviews! Thank you to new readers and faithful reviewers I hope to reach 100 reviews, think we can do it? Oh, and if I haven't mentioned it before this story will be at least thirteen-fifteen chapters.

**Summary:** Freddie goes missing one night, and Sam finds him the next day, bloody and laying unconscious on the ground. But then he starts acting strange, avoiding the sun and Sam at all costs.

**Chapter Summary:** Sam has a strange dream about Freddie.

**Warnings:** Character death [sorta], cursing, mild sexual situations, oocness, OCs (original characters).

**Disclaimer:** iCarly does not belong to me. Why would I be writing fanfiction if it was?

* * *

**iHave Been Bitten  
Chapter 9: iDream of Freddie**

* * *

Freddie sighed and eventually left the room that he had been standing in for a while, not wanting to be spotted by Carly. He thankfully escaped Carly's apartment without seeing Carly or Spencer, though he could smell Sam's scent still in the house. He simply rolled his eyes when he saw the fridge door open, and opened the door, taking his leave.

Sam's head peaked out from behind the fridge, and frowned. The door was open. She walked back into Carly's room to find Freddie gone and scowled. That stupid idiot....

She sighed and plopped back down on the couch. She closed the fridge door, having found nothing really good to eat in there anyway. Even the shows on television were boring to her, though that wasn't saying much.

Sam raised an eyebrow when she heard a surprised yell coming from next door and turned her head towards the front door.

"Guess Freddie's mom found him," She said to herself with a shrug of her shoulders, leaning back lazily on the couch.

"Mom, please, no more tick baths!" was the first coherent thing Sam heard through the door, and smirked with amusement before turning her attention back to the television with another sigh.

After a few minutes, the remote could be seen falling out of Sam's hand as the girl fell back on the couch slightly, fast asleep. Her mouth was open slightly, and she appeared to be dreaming.

_**-Sam's Dream-**_

_Sam opened her eyes, feeling a pair of lips on her own. She nearly melted into the kiss, enjoying it though she'd never admit it, and kissed whoever it was back._

_That is, until she saw who it was._

_She jumped back, startled, when she met the eyes of Freddie Benson._

_"Sam?" the Freddie in her dream asked, giving her a look of confusion. "I thought..."_

_"What did you think dork? That you could just plant one on me!" Sam exclaimed, her cheeks now a bright shade of pink._

_Freddie shook his head. "I...I thought you liked me."_

_"How can I possibly like you? I'm Sam Puckett, you're Freddie Benson. We've hated each other ever since we first met. That's how things have been and that's how things always will be!"_

_Freddie took a few more steps towards her so that there was almost no space between them. "Is that how you always want things to be like?'_

_**-End-**_

Sam woke up with a start, her heart pounding in her chest. She placed a hand over her heart, trying to will it to calm down. She sighed, and looked towards the front door.

_This is all because of that stupid first kiss,_ Sam thought. I shouldn't like him. _I really shouldn't._

**A/N:** Sorry it's kinda short. The next chapter will hopefully be longer.


	11. Chapter 10: iThink I Like You

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. I really have nothing more to say but, more Seddie soon! :D

* * *

**iHave Been Bitten **

**Chapter 10: iThink I Like You**

* * *

When Carly found Sam not asleep but blankly watching television a few hours later, she knew something was wrong. Carly hadn't been able to get much sleep that night, she had been worried about Freddie. So when she saw Sam on the couch and not on the mattress, she had a feeling something was wrong.

"Sam?" Carly asked. Her friend barely resgistered that she spoke, simply glancing up at her before looking back at the television. Carly frowned.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting down next to her, making the other girl sigh.

"Nothing. Can't a girl think?" she asked, looking over at her best friend. She frowned when she saw the worry in her eyes and sighed.

"Sure, but when that girl starts acting not at all like herself, people get worried," Carly told her, making Sam roll her eyes. "Can we talk, please?"

Sam sighed again. "I just had a....weird dream, that's all Carls. Nothing to worry about."

"This is because of a dream?" Carly blinked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, well, if the you in the dream was in a liplock with Freddork and realized you liked it, you'd be like this too!" Sam blurted out. Realizing what she said, she looked away and blushed.

Carly blinked in slight surprise. "Wait, did you just say you dreamed you were kissing Freddie!?" she exclaimed as Sam made a 'shhhhhh' sound, turning back to face her.

"Yes, okay?!" Sam huffed and crossed her arms. "And I think I liked it. In the dream."

Carly watched her best friend for a few moments as silence seemed to fall between them. It wasn't awkward at all, though.

"Sam," Carly spoke up after what felt like ages for both girls. "Do you like Freddie?"

Sam turned her head to face her. Normally, had anyone else had that question or something similar she'd punch them in the arm, or do something, but she never did anything like that to Carly. She didn't think she ever could.

"Sam?" Carly asked, waiting for a response.

Sam sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking towards the ground. "Of course I don't like him, Carls. We hate each other. You know that. He knows that."

"I know," Carly said softly. "But you said you liked the kiss. Didn't you feel...something?"

"It was a dream, Carly. What was I supposed to feel? And maybe yes, I did like it, but it was a dream, I could love and hate anything I want."

Carly sighed, having a feeling she wasn't going to get anything of her stubborn best friend, but she was determined to figure something out. She had a feeling Sam liked Freddie and was just denying it. Carly could understand why she would want to keep something like that a secret. They never liked each other before, everybody knew that, so why would they suddenly like each other?

_Wait_, Carly paused. _I don't even know if Freddie likes her. Maybe it would be easier to get something out of him than her._

"Alright," Carly said, defeated. "You don't really want to tell me, then fine."

Sam glanced up at her, feeling relieved that she stopped asking questions. Silence came again after that.

---

Freddie's hearing was so much better it was as a human, as he leaned against the door to his apartment he could clearly hear what Carly and Sam were talking about. His mom was asleep, so thankfully she didn't see him eavesdropping.

He frowned. Sam had a dream about him? When he heard the full story, that it had been about them kissing, he blinked in slight surprise.

They had promised that ever since their first kiss, they wouldn't speak of it again. They said that they would act like they hated each other and act like it never happened.

He sighed, going over to his room and climbing in bed. He hadn't known what compelled him to do this, spy like that, but what else was there to do when you didn't need to sleep?

Freddie shook his head. Forever was going to be a long time.

----

The next day, thankfully another weekend day, found Carly and Sam trying to think of new ideas for iCarly up in the studio. Sam tensed when she saw Freddie walk in, laptop in his hand.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey," Carly said as she glanced up at him. Sam just shrugged, glancing back down at the blank pieces of paper on her lap.

Freddie wasn't exactly the person she wanted to see right now, especially not after that strange dream she had last night.

They both looked up when she stood up. "Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"The fridge," was all Sam said before she left the studio and went downstairs. Carly rolled her eyes and looked over at Freddie, who seemed to be watching Sam leave.

She blinked.

Was it really possible, that Sam and Freddie liked each other?

"Something wrong, Carly?" he asked her, making her jump when she realized he had turned to her. "O-Oh no. I was just wondering..."

"What is it?" Freddie asked with a tilt of his head, making her grin.

"What would you think if two people really liked each other but neither one knew their feelings for the other because they were too scared to tell them?"

Freddie shrugged, having a feeling he knew who she was talking about but said nothing. "I don't know...I'd think it was stupid and they should admit they like each other. If you hid feelings for too long someone might get hurt eventually."

Carly nodded, and Freddie shook his head. If Carly was asking about him and Sam- no, this had to be just theoretically. There was no way Sam could like him. They've always hated each other...

Why would things suddenly be different?

**A/N: **Sorry it was kind of boring, but I've been feeling really lazy/tired/sick all in one day. So forgive. At least it's longer than the last chapter, and I can promise some Seddie stuff next chapter for you all. :D I'll write it when I'm in a better mood.


	12. Chapter 11: iLike A Dork

**A/N:** I promised you more Seddie stuff, didn't I? Here ya go.

**Summary:** Freddie goes missing one night, and Sam finds him the next day, bloody and laying unconscious on the ground. But then he starts acting strange, avoiding the sun and Sam at all costs.

**Chapter Summary:** Sam and Freddie admit their feelings for one another.

**Warnings:** Character death [sorta], cursing, mild sexual situations, oocness, OCs (original characters).

**Disclaimer:** iCarly does not belong to me. Why would I be writing fanfiction if it was?

* * *

**iHave Been Bitten **

**Chapter 10: iLike a Dork**

* * *

When Sam didn't come back upstairs to the studio after fifteen minutes or so had passed, Freddie suggested that he would go and look for her. Carly smiled knowingly and went to the laptop to check out the iCarly website.

Downstairs, Freddie found the fridge door closed and Sam sitting on the couch, just staring at a tv that was turned off. The remote was resting beside her, but her arms were crossed over her chest, and a frown was clear on her face.

"Sam?" Freddie asked as he walked over to the couch. He saw her tense up, but didn't look at him.

"Enjoy your time alone up there with Carly?" she asked, almost bitterly, making him blink in surprise.

"Why? You're not jealous, are you?" Freddie asked curiously as he went to sit down next to her.

"Of course not, Freddork. Why would I be jealous?"

"It couldn't be anything to do with that dream you had last night, could it?" Freddie asked, though his confidence seemed to disappear when Sam turned and gave him a look that would kill, if looks could kill that is.

"You eavesdropped?!" she exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder. He winced slightly. Even as a vampire her punches still hurt, but he had to admit, it didn't hurt as much. "What the hell were you doing that for?!"

"I couldn't sleep," Freddie said with a shrug, rubbing where she punched him in the arm. "Vampires don't sleep, you know."

"I thought they slept in coffins and what not," Sam said before snorting.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "You need to read different vampire stories, then. I haven't felt tired all night, even in the day time. We don't really need to sleep, we can go ages without it."

Sam paused. As he talked about vampires, he was making her curious about what else he was going through. "What about... what about... feeding?"

He gave her a small smile. "I felt my first thirst for blood when you found me in that building with Grace. I had to get out of there, or I would of bitten the closest thing to me."

"That being me," Sam pointed out, and Freddie nodded.

"So, you must of been hungry that time when I was sleeping too, then?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I don't know what happened then, and I'm still confused about it. I wasn't able to stop myself until you woke up, and I have this feeling like if you hadn't-"

"-I'd be like you now," Sam finished, and he nodded. "Yeah."

"I have another question." Sam was curious, she wanted to get it out of her. Freddie looked at her.

"What is it?''

"You were so close to biting me. Twice, I might add. Why haven't you acted like this around Carls? I mean, you looooove her, right?" she asked, earning a sigh from Freddie.

"I did," Freddie told her, making her blink in slight surprise.

"Did? As in you don't anymore?" Sam asked.

"I thought that was obvious, with the way I was so close to...you know..." if Freddie could, he'd be blushing now.

Sam blinked a few times, it finally registering in her head before she looked away, a small blush on her cheeks. "You...you'r'e not saying you like me, are you?"

"I-I think I am," Freddie said after a few moments.

The room went oddly silent after that. Sam sat there in shock, not exactly sue what to say. She knew she liked Freddie, but to find out that he suddenly liked her back, after all his trying to impress Carly the whole time?

What was she supposed to think? What was she supposed to do?

"....You're gonna punch me again, right?" Freddie asked as he went back to rubbing his arm.

"No..." Sam turned to look at him, and Freddie was confused by the look in her eyes.

"This is confusing," Sam said as she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "We just admitted we liked each other, but-"

"Wait, are you saying you like me too?"

_Oh crap, I did technically just say that, didn't I? _she thought to herself before sighing.

"Yes, I am, Benson. But, you're a vampire."

"Why does that matter?" Freddie asked, and Sam sent him a glare.

"You should know, Fredweird! What if you almost bite me again, or what if you do bite me? What if you lose control of yourself and hurt me?" Sam knew she couldn't take it if that happened.

She stood up off the couch, about to head towards the front door, but was stopped by Freddie when he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me, dork," Sam hissed and watched as he shook his head.

"No." Freddie looked right at her. "I wont hurt you."

Sam stood there completely still. She looked at him doubtfully. "How do you know? You've just become a vampire. You could accidentally-"

Her rambling was put to a stop when Freddie courageously put a finger to her lips to silence her. He saw the slight redness of her cheeks. But he looked more serious than ever when he spoke his next words.

"I like you, Sam. I'd never hurt you."

**A/N:** I bet you're all wanting the next chapter now, right? Well, you're gonna have a bit of a wait. I need to type it out. .; You might have it tomorrow though.


	13. Chapter 12: iKiss Sam

**A/N:** I'm 7 reviews away from making it to my 100 goal, and I'd be so happy if I reached it for my first iCarly fanfiction! And if anyone's seen the new iCarly episode, iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, dont spoil it for me in a review. I haven't seen it yet cause I live in Canada and have YTV, and they don't exactly show the new episodes right away. The last one I watched was iTake on Dingo. They haven't even shown iThink They Kissed yet, so....yeah. But I've watched them all online and stuff, so I'm caught up except in the newest ones. Anyway, I ramble.

* * *

**iHave Been Bitten **

**Chapter 12: iKiss Sam**

* * *

Sam stood there, completely still and shocked, though she didn't look it. Freddie removed his finger from her lips, and just watched her, waiting for a reaction. Something. Anything.

He was starting to get nervous when after almost two minutes she wasn't saying or doing anything. He waved a hand in front of her face. "Sam?" he called to her.

"I can hear you, Freddork. I'm not deaf," she snapped, and he sighed.

"Good, I was just worried," Freddie said with a shrug, looking away slightly. Sam raised an eyebrow before sighing herself, walking closer to him.

"Freddie, what are we supposed to do now?" she asked him, making him blink. "What do you mean?" he tilted his head. "We just told each other our feelings, dork - what's going to happen?"

Freddie paused. She had a point. They couldn't go on now acting like this never happened. It wasn't like the time they kissed, this was definitely something more. "I don't know.... do you want something to happen?"

Sam blushed slightly. "I.... I don't know."

Freddie smiled slightly when he noticed her blush and she sent him another look. "What?" she asked.

"You're-"

"Benson, if you say I'm blushing I swear I will break your arm, it won't matter if I like you or not," she crossed her arms and Freddie gulped, knowing she very well could even if he was a vampire.

"Fine," Freddie rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure what to say or do now, and neither was Sam. Why did love have to be so confusing?

"Okay," Sam was the first to speak, looking right at Freddie. "I can slightly see it, us happening, but there's a few things."

Freddie's eyes widened slightly, and he looked at her. "What are they?"

"Well, the biggest thing - you're a vampire," Sam said, and he was about to roll his eyes as if she was stating the obvious again when he heard her next words. "You're going to live forever, and I'm not. Say if our relationship lasts a really long time, and I die. You're going to be..."

"Alone, I know," Freddie finished for her, making her frown. She didn't know what came over her, but she reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Even if you are a dork," She said softly. "I couldn't do that to you."

Freddie looked down. "Sam, we're not even saying if we're a couple yet and you're worried about when you die?"

Sam gave a light laugh. "I guess."

"Was there something else?" she asked.

"Carly." She said, and he sighed. That was true. Freddie remembered how mad she got last time when it came out that the two kissed, thanks to Sam.

"Do we tell her?"

"Do you want something to happen?"

Sam blushed again. She sighed, looking at him. "Maybe I do."

Freddie gave her a look before saying, "Sam...."

She sighed. "I do, but you know what it's like for me to admit something like that Benson." She told him, and when she noticed him smiling, raised an eyebrow.

"I know," he said, and a weird feeling came over him, like the first time the two of them kissed. He continued to smile despite this though.

But when Sam saw him leaning in, she stood there frozen stiff. He was going to kiss her. Should she let him, or break his arm?

When their lips finally met, all thoughts seemed to have gone from Sam's mind and sighed, one arm wrapping around Freddie's neck as she felt one arm wrapping around her waist.

She knew he was a dork, and she didn't care. At that moment, nothing else seemed to matter but the two of them.

However, even if he was a vampire, and they were going to be a couple, the chances of Sam actually stopping picking on Freddie were very slim.

But, Freddie didn't really mind that.

He smiled slightly into the kiss. Their second kiss was definitely more enjoyable than their first. It felt nice, standing there, holding her like that.

If he was alive, his heart would surely be pounding.

**TBC**

**A/N: **SEDDIE! It's OOCness a bit, but hey. :3 Review, and maybe we'll reach that 100 goal this chapter!


	14. Chapter 13: iTell Carly

A**/N:**

100 reviews! And not just 100, 102! Thank you for all the reviews and for making this story such a success. Yes, from the feeling of these words, its almost complete. ): And please note I have seen iChristmas, but I'm doing things different than that. :3 As in, they're actually going to have a real tree and whatnot.

* * *

**iHave Been Bitten**

**Chapter 12: iTell Carly**

* * *

At least a month passed since Freddie had been turned. Everything was going great so far. Grace and Freddie were getting along fine, and Freddie's training was going well in her eyes. Soon he would be feeding from humans. Freddie was also controlling his bloodlust very well, which was good.

It was nearing December, near the end of another year. The weather was chilly, but Freddie didn't mind, he was cold all the time, except for when Sam touched him. Even the simplest gesture like holding onto his hand made a warmth spread through him he'd never felt before, even as a human.

Even though it was almost a month early, it was only the middle of November, there were already Christmas lights set up in some people's houses. One or two houses even had a tree inside all decorated if you looked close enough. To people who hated all the stuff put into Christmas--shopping, gift wrapping, the food, and just the fact that it came too early in general--it was sickening.

But the iCarly gang loved it. Especially because Carly's apartment was always so nicely decorated. They had actually gotten a real tree this year, much to Carly's happiness, but Spencer's statue, Merry Sniffmass, was standing up in the iCarly studio. There were already a bunch of lights up around the place, as well as decorations. Since they lived in an apartment however, they couldn't do all the fun outdoors stuff like put lights out or put a big Santa out, so they settled for decorating the iCarly studio.

Sam and Freddie hadn't hid their relationship. When Carly and Spencer had come home that day, they found Sam and Freddie sitting on the couch, with Sam's head resting in Freddie's lap as his hand absentmindedly ran through her hair. Sam had been close to falling asleep when Carly nearly screamed in surprise.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Sam was just about to fall asleep, feeling oddly comfortable in Freddie's lap, when the door to the apartment finally opened. Sam tensed as she heard a near shriek from Carly._

_"Woah," had been Spencer's reaction as he saw the new couple. Sam sighed and eventually sat up, but remained close to Freddie as she looked towards the two. This was going to be difficult, but they discussed earlier that they didn't want to keep this a secret._

_"Sam?" Carly blinked._

_"I..." Sam began, but Freddie cut her off, the hand that was in her hair now going around her waist._

_"Sam and I are together," he said, just deciding to get it right out there. Carly blinked._

_"But, I thought you-- what about that insane crush you had on me all those years?" Carly asked. "That could not have just gone away overnight or something."_

_Freddie gave her half a smile. "It didn't. Remember when you found out Sam and I kissed?"_

_Sam couldn't help but blush slightly, and Carly still looked very surprised. Sam wasn't acting at all like her usual self. She looked almost happy as she sat there with Freddie, not even calling him names or anything, but she didn't expect that was over by a long shot. She just didn't change overnight, that wasn't the kind of girl Sam was._

_"Yeah. That was...well, a real shocker." She told her. Sam let a small smile show before she shook her head._

_"Well, I... I don't really know to tell you guys what happened," Freddie said as he looked down at her. "But we're a couple." He said as he looked back at Carly._

_They were both tense, waiting for her to get angry like she had last time when she found out they had just done a simple first kiss. But instead she just stood there, stiff and appearing to be in some kind of shock._

_Spencer waved his hand in front of his little sister's face, trying to get her attention. "Carly? Carlaaaay?"_

_"I..." Carly took one look at Sam, and then gave Freddie a look that confused him, before she took off to her room. There was a slam of the door before it all went silent._

_"What was that about?" Sam asked with a frown as she looked up at Spencer, who sighed._

_"I don't know. I'll go and talk to her."_

_Spencer left and Freddie and Sam both sighed. Freddie looked down at her with a frown. "I don't think things went too well there, did they?"_

_"They're going to be even worse with your mom," she pointed out, and Freddie let out a small groan._

_"Well, so much for peace and quiet," Freddie said and she let out a small laugh, punching his arm playfully._

_"It was nice while it lasted."_

_Freddie rolled his eyes. Same old Sam, even if they were a couple. But it would feel really weird if she wasn't making his life miserable all the time._

* * *

**A/n:** Please note, there is a small chance of a sequel. If there is a sequel at all, it will be a one-shot. I have too much going on in real life, as well as like five other fanfics to finish. I do however have an iCarly one-shot (not connected to this fic, btw) in process, so look for it soon! Don't forget to leave a review before you go. Later Days.


	15. Chapter 14: iLike Freddie Too

**A/N:** Next chapter already here, and it's in Freddie's and a little bit of Sam's point of view. Like I said, I don't like point of views, reading them and writing them, but for some reason, I find writing for Freddie fun. So here ya go. And Grace makes a return soon.

* * *

**iHave Been Bitten **

**Chapter 14: iLike Freddie Too**

* * *

The talk with my mom about me and Sam hadn't been a pleasant one at all. She had nearly fainted when we first told her, then tried to tell me that I couldn't see her because Sam was such a 'delinquent child' as she put it, but I told her I didn't care and that she should get over it because nothing was going to stop me from being with her. I had seen the look of surprise on Sam's face; she was probably surprised I had been developing even the tiniest bit of a backbone, seeing as when I saw a hobo, a hobo, I ran right back into the house. Real brave.

My mother was still in a bit of shock even after a week had passed after I told her. I knew she didn't like the idea of me being with Sam. She had even tried long ago to get Carly to love me. I remember that, that had been embarrassing.

I sighed, looking out the window at the falling snow. I remember Grace telling me that even the coldness of winter was something we didn't mind that much, it didn't make much of a difference seeing as we were already cold. I had only been with Grace to train and learn about being a vampire. She felt guilty about biting me, telling me that she had been starting to lose control of her own bloodlust and attacked me. I hadn't spent too much time with Grace over the holidays--Sam would more than likely get jealous.

And Carly, well...I'm not too sure. She acts like herself now, but whenever she looks at me, I can still see that strange look she gave me that day. I'm not sure what it was. Actually, I have an idea. But it couldn't be...disappointment, could it?

I shook my head. My mom was working, so I had the place to myself until the rehersal for iCarly which was in...I looked at the clock on my wall, two hours. I think Sam and I were both worried about Carly. Sam talked to me the other day about it, but we're still not sure what that was all about. Spencer hadn't been able to get Carly to talk except to tell her that 'I'm fine!', and nothing more.

I went back to typing away at my laptop. It had been a while since I was able to be alone in my room, doing what I love. Being a vampire and training to be in control of yourself really takes a lot of your free time off your hands, if you didn't know.

Two hours passed like it was nothing. Being on my laptop, I never really notice the time go by because I'm usually too into what it is I'm doing. I pack up my laptop and head out of my room. I see the calendar resting on the fridge and let a smile cross my face at the date. December 23. Christmas was just two days away.

I had done the usual, even if Sam and Carly laughed and made fun of me. I went to sit on 'Santa's' lap and all that, and enjoyed the time I spent with my mother, even if she still wasn't so sure about letting me date Sam. It's not like she could stop it. You've seen the shows were the parents won't let their daughter date right? And then she's seeing somebody behind their back? Yeah.

I walked out of my apartment, making sure to have the key in my pocket before I locked the door, and entered Carly's apartment. Nobody was in the main room, not even Spencer this time. Maybe he was working on a sculpture or something in another room.

I walked up to the iCarly studio, pulling open the door with my freehand, carrying the laptop in my other as I walked in. Carly didn't even look up. It was oddly silent. Sam wasn't there yet, surprise, surprise. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey," I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. She glanced up at me, and offered me a smile, but why did I feel like it was forced? And her eyes. As she looked at me, they seemed...sad.

"Hey," Carly replied trying to sound cheery as she looked back down at her lap. I sighed, and sat down on a beanie next to her, putting the laptop in my lap. I was going to get it out of her now, before Sam came along. I looked right at her, determined to do this.

"Okay, something's wrong," I said first, just to try and see if it would begin some sort of conversation. I had succeeded, because Carly looked up at me, clear surprise on her face before she shook her head. "No it's not, I'm perfectly fine. Why would there be something wrong?"

"You've been...acting odd," I said, putting it as nicely as I could. "since Sam and I told you about...us."

Carly frowned right after I said the word 'us', and I knew it had something to do with the fact that Sam and I were a couple now that was making her upset. But what could it be? It couldn't be that...

"Well," Carly began, sounding unsure on how to say her next words. "You kept it a secret from me when you both kissed. You then outright tell all of us that you're a couple. It's just shocking, that's all."

"Spencer seems to have gotten over the shock pretty well," I pointed out, and she shook her head.

"Your mom hasn't."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, mom's...mom."

I could hear a small laugh from her before she turned to look at me. There was a different look in her eyes this time, one I couldn't quite place.

"Freddie, there is something wrong," she told me. Well, duh. I knew that. Not that I said that outloud or anything, but still.

"What is it?"

"I don't like you and Sam dating each other," Carly said, and if I had a heart, it would be beating like crazy.

"Why?"

"Because...I like you, too."

--------

I made my way into Carly's apartment, without knocking of course, and up towards the iCarly studio. I was excited to see Freddork, not that I'd ever admit that to anyone, especially him. We hadn't seen each other for a few days.

I had to admit, I was happy being with him. Even if we were worried about Carly. I liked the way I felt around him, even if he was a geek. He kissed good too, for a loser, that is.

"I don't like you and Sam dating each other."

That sounded like Carly's voice and raised an eyebrow. Why would she be talking to Freddie about us? Was it about her reaction the other day? I heard Freddie now.

"Why?"

I got closer to the door, so that I was leaning right against it. My eyes widened when I heard Carly's next words.

"Because...I like you too."

**A/N:** Man, am I evil? The next chapter will be on Christmas Day. :3 Early, but hey, it's only a few weeks away for us. Scary, isn't it? And for chapters, I don't plan to go over 20, but if it happens, then hey. :D


	16. Chapter 15: Because I Love Her

**A/N:** 113 reviews. You guys have made me so happy, another idea for an iCarly fic of mine has been born. I hope you enjoy it as much as this one, it's called iCan't See You, and it's a major Seddie fic. Oh, and I don't own the song here, it was sung by Derek in the Swan Princess 3. I just love it, and thought it would fit with what Freddie says in this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**iHave Been Bitten **

**Chapter 15: Because I Love Her**

* * *

_**Because I love her,  
I need her  
Like Earth needs the sun  
I need the one I love**_

To keep my hope bright  
My head right  
My heart fighting on  
Until I am back in her arms

_**Because I love her,  
I need her  
Like summer needs rain  
To grow and sustain each day**_

I hear her singing  
And bringing her strength to my soul  
Until I am back in her arms

_**Miles apart and still my heart can hear her melody  
I'm more than sure that I can't endure  
Without her love for me**_

_**Because I love her and need her  
Like I need to breathe  
Did Adam need Eve like this?**_

Now I see clearly I nearly  
Gave up all I had  
So whatever our differences were

I'll bid them goodbye  
I'll give love a try  
And all because I love her

* * *

Freddie sat there, just staring at her. His laptop in his lap, he barely caught it before it started falling and hit the ground. He shook his head, and looked towards Carly again.

"You...I....what?"

Carly giggled and scooted closer to Freddie. "I said I liked you too, silly."

"But..." Freddie blinked. "You weren't interested before." When I was trying a little tooooo hard to get you to love me, he thought.

Carly frowned. He had a point. "Well, I felt a little jealous that time when Sam told me you two kissed. I wasn't sure why, really. I shouldn't be feeling that way, it was just a kiss, right? Well, it was then, at least..." she rambled on. "I... I don't know."

_Everything's happening because of that kiss,_ Freddie thought to himself with a small sigh. _It's not what I thought it would be, because I want Sam....not...not Carly._

"Carly, you know I can't..." Freddie said quietly, not realizing Sam was watching, not to mention listening very closely now, leaning against the door. Carly sighed. "You really do care about her, don't you Freddie?"

When he shook his head, she was confused and so was Sam. "I don't just care for her Carly," he told her. "I...I can't be with you at all...because I love her."

Sam saw the surprised look on her face, but it was far from the one that was on her own face. She didn't want to intrude on their conversation anymore, so she left quietly and headed downstairs where Spencer was working on his sculpture. She wondered what Freddie would do. He said... he said...

_He said, he loved me,_ she thought, making herself comfortable on the couch, grabbing the tv remote. She ignored Spencer for now, letting him work on his statue as she flipped through the channels, not really caring what she watched.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps and glanced up to see Freddie walking downstairs slowly, a small look of shock still on his face. No wonder. The girl he had been trying to impress finally told him she loved him too.

"Well," Sam spoke up. "Congrats."

Freddie blinked. "Wha...?"

"The girl you've loved for years finally returns your feelings," she rolled her eyes, and she could clearly see him gulping slightly. "Now you can be with her." She spat bitterly and turned to look away from him.

"Sam...." Freddie sighed and went over to the couch, knelt down in front of it so he could see her better, and a frown was on his face. "If you saw all that, then you heard what I said in there."

"Why did you say it?" Sam asked, turning to face Freddie. Freddie tilted his head.

"What? We're dating, Sam."

"You're not supposed to say that kind of thing unless you really mean it, dork!"

Sam stood up and got ready to leave, feeling anger rising in her, but she was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist, turning her around to face her. She was a bit surprised that Freddie could be so strong.

"Sam," Freddie said softly, making her eyes widen slightly because of the serious look on his face. "I did mean it. I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Now is that not major Seddie or what? Again, I kept Sam as in character as I could, but meh. The next chapter is a Christmas special, and the final chapter! *tear* But good news! Since the idea I had wouldn't fit in anywhere in this fic, I plan to do a....drum roll please! *drum roll* SEQUEL! A sequel with a slightly darker plot, taking place soon during New Years Eve. That's where the fic starts off. If it stays a one-shot or not, I have no idea. But yes, the next chapter is the last! *sad* :( And I did say I wasn't going over 20, right?

Review. Later Days.


	17. Chapter 16: Merry Christmas

**A/N:** FINAL CHAPTER TO iHave Been Bitten! *fireworks can be heard in the distance* It's been a success, and an awfully fun time writing this fic, reading the reviews and totally getting obsessed with iCarly while I'm at it. This idea, kinda funny, came to me while I was at the hospital after surgery a few weeks ago. I think of odd stuff at odd times, huh? The sequel's first chapter is already written, so when I get enough reviews on this, BAM!

* * *

**iHave Been Bitten **

**Chapter 16: Merry Christmas**

**

* * *

**

Freddie woke up with a chill one morning, finding it awfully cold in his room. He groaned a bit, swinging his feet over the edge of his bed and getting out. He blinked tiredly as he walked over to turn on the heat, and then get back into bed. He was too tired to even realize it was Christmas Day. That is until he saw the snow falling just outside his bedroom window.

"Woah," Freddie blinked. It was starting to snow a lot. The whole outside was covered in white, and it looked absolutely beautiful.

He looked at the clock. 8 am. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he walked over to his desk, opening a drawer and taking out a wrapped gift, specially for Sam. He had one for Grace, too. It had been hard to think of what to get for Sam, since she barely even wore jewelry, but he thought of something he hoped was good. Of course he had gifts for the others, but they were all at Carly's resting underneath the actual tree that Spencer had gotten this year, waiting to be unwrapped. No doubt Sam had slept over again.

He smiled slightly and yawned, placing them on the desk as he went to get some breakfast. His mother wasn't up yet, but knew it wouldn't be long. She loved Christmas just as much as he did, but thankfully she wasn't spending it with him at Carly's. He did love his mother, but some times she got a bit annoying with all the fussing over him, and it was especially worse on Christmas. He was just glad that she was spending it with her sister this year.

He wasn't sure that Carly or Spencer or even Sam were awake yet, so he went back into his room after eating some toast. Strangely, he was still able to eat human food. Grace had told him it would taste like dirt, but when he had hesitantly tried a bite of food the other day, he was very surprised to find out that the pizza slice he had bitten into still had much flavor and found no taste of dirt or anything at all. Grace had been surprised too. She had bitten him after all, so she figured he would be sort of like her. But all vampires were different. She knew very few that could still actually eat human food. But even if they could, still still wouldn't age.

He then went on his laptop for a while. When he heard a knock at his window, he was startled, the laptop nearly falling out of his lap as he sat on his bed. His eyes widened when he saw Grace standing there on the edge of the window, waving and giving him a smile. He instantly rushed over and opened the window.

"Grace, what in the world?" Freddie asked with wide eyes, making her giggle.

"Aww, Freddie, you're cute. But we're vampires. You jumped out of a window, right? I, being a vampire longer than you have, should be able to jump up into one."

Freddie blushed slightly and she giggled, shaking the snow out of her hair. They didn't mind the cold too much, but even in the winter it was noticeable they were cold. No body else but Sam knew that Grace and he were vampires, not even Carly or his mom, but they knew they couldn't keep it a secret forever. His mom would notice when he wouldn't get taller, or his voice wouldn't get deeper, he wouldn't reach adult hood, but he was cool with that.

"Merry Christmas!" Grace smiled and placed a wrapped gift in his hands. "It wasn't too hard to shop for you. At least I finally have someone to shop for again."

"You didn't have to-"

"Nonsense, it was the least I could do," Grace smiled. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I'm spending the day at Carly's," he smiled and Grace's smile widened, her eyes showing a mysterious glint.

"You've gotten a gift for Sam, haven't you?"

Freddie blushed. "O-Of course."

Grace giggled. "Good. Girls hate it when they don't get gifts."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'll ever understand girls. Hey, do you want to come spend Christmas with us?" he asked. Grace looked surprised for a moment before she smiled.

"If you're sure the others won't mind."

"I'm sure they won't mind at all."

About an hour later found both Grace and Freddie at Carly's apartment. Carly, Spencer and Sam had all just woken up about an hour ago. Freddie's mom was off at her sister's, so it was just the five of them.

Carly, Sam and Freddie were around the tree, busy opening presents, while Spencer had been just finishing his statue, a tree of presents. Well, they were colorfully wrapped boxes, but still. He was also talking to Grace, and from what Freddie could tell, the two were getting along quite nicely. He smiled.

Sam looked through the piles of gifts that were under the tree. Some were even from iCarly fans, so there was a bit of a pile. But Sam couldn't even find one from her dork of a boyfriend. Carly still felt a bit awkward being with the pair, but she was starting to accept the fact that she and Freddie could never be. Maybe they could have been once upon a time...

Sam finally caught sight of a gift sticking out from behind Freddie's back. She knew that Grace had opened her gift from Freddie, and he had gotten Carly some jewelry, so that had to be hers, right?

Freddie was confused when he saw Sam leaning over him, until he saw where her hand was reaching. "Sam, I-"

"Too late." Carly laughed as she snatched the gift from Freddie, seeing that it was indeed for her. Freddie looked nervous, looking away from the two of them. Even Grace and Spencer were silent now, watching curiously as Sam was opening her gift. Grace was just itching to know what Freddie had gotten her, she hadn't been able to get it out of him before they left.

Sam's breath was nearly taken away. The gift was technology, of course, but to Sam it meant much more. It looked like one of those electronic picture frames, where you stored a whole bunch of pictures and they were kept safe. She didn't even look back at Freddie as she started going through the pictures. There were pictures mostly of her and Freddie, ones of them being a couple or even some of her teasing him, whoever took them Freddie still didn't know. There was a few with Carly, even Spencer, but it was mostly just the two of them. When she got to the end of the pictures, she looked back up at Freddie finally to see him looking towards the ground. Carly looked at the picture frame as Sam set it on the couch and went over to Freddie, sitting down in front of him.

"I...I didn't know what you wanted, so, I...I..." Freddie stammered slightly, waiting for her to say something, punch him or do anything.

"Hey, Freddork? Shut up."

He was about to look up at her when she leaned in and kissed him. Carly looked away from the scene, but still the kiss continued. She deepened it when she felt Freddie's hand going through her hair before resting around her waist. Grace and Spencer weren't watching either, giving the two some privacy at least.

The kiss didn't last much longer, both were breathless by the time they parted. They looked at each other, Freddie smiling slightly. Sam gave him a small smile in return.

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

**THE END!**

**A/N:** Thank you all for sticking with me, but this story has come to and end! And you know what's funny? There's seventeen chapters to this. I started this on November 1. I finished it on November 17. It took me 17 days to finish it and there's seventeen chapters! LMAO!

Later Days.

************  
************

Do you guys want a privew of the sequel? I bet you do. :D Here ya go.

_"You look..." Freddie started as they were inches away from each __other. He wasn't sure for the right word. "Beautiful."_

_Sam couldn't help the blush that hit her face just then, but didn't __ruin the moment. "You...look handsome, yourself."_

_"Hey, Freddie, Sam," Carly smiled happily as she walked down the __stairs, dressed in a gorgeous long red dress with sleeves that only __went to about her elbow. Freddie stared for a moment._

_"Woah."_

_"Remember who you're with dork," Sam knocked him over the head and __he winced._

_"Ow....sorry."_

_What are they all dressed up for? Find out :D_


End file.
